


Keeping It In The Family

by iknaq



Series: Avenging, A Family Business [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: Based off of this promptHEREDarcy crushes on Steve and Bucky but a case of mistaken identity/paternity has her running away trying to figure out who-what-how.





	1. Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Darcy's dress [HERE](https://n-e-r-v-o-u-s.com/projects/albums/kinematic-petals-dress/)  
> Inspiration for Darcy's hair [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/BUMwTl7F_5U/?taken-by=lalasupdos)  
> Inspiration for Darcy's footwear [HERE](https://media.glamour.com/photos/56963fb1d9dab9ff41b56b20/master/h_1025,c_limit/slideshow-spring-2016-shoes-06-spring-2016-shoe-trends-gladiator-alberta-ferretti-main.jpg)

‘Darcyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I can’t find my other shoe, have you seen it anywhere?’

'Check the fridge, boss lady.’

'The fridge? Why on earth would it be…oh.’

'We’ve only been here one day, I do not know how you managed that one.’

Jane pulled the heel out from where it was wedged between Darcy’s energy coffee things and the Chinese take-out box she was pretty sure was from the last time they were at the tower…six months ago. Wandering out into the living room and frowning at the sight of Darcy in sweats and a hoodie curled up on the couch.

'Wait, why aren’t you dressed?’

'Why would I be dressed? Tony invited you.’

'Yeah, and you’re my date. Dress. Now.’

'But I haven’t even showered and I don’t have a dress.’

'Fine. Shower and I’ll figure something out for a dress.’

Shooing Darcy off to the bathroom, pacing and trying to figure out where the heck to start.

_'I believe I can be of some assistance, Ms Foster.’_

'JARVIS, yes! We need something right now, shoes too. Oh my god, how are we going to find anything that can fit her ta-ta’s in time?’

_'Sir has a 3D printer in the lab, it will only be a matter of moments and I can fabricate something for Ms Lewis. What colour would you like, ma'am?’_

'Red, I think. Yeah. What about shoes? Oh, and do your hair and makeup, Darcy!’

_'Shoes have been ordered and Ms Potts shall be arriving momentarily. I enquired on recommendations for hair and makeup and Ms Potts insists you join in the getting ready with her stylist. She, Ms Romanoff, Ms Cho, and Ms Hill are en route from where they were getting ready in the penthouse.’_

'Darcy, you hear that? Get a move on, we’re being invaded!’

Jane scrambled to fling some of the clothes that were strewn about into a closet, along with the leftover box of pizza from the night before. Looking around, deeming it good enough.

'Invaded!’

Darcy came running out of the shower, barely wrapped in a towel, dripping all over the floor, taser in hand…just in time to greet the gaggle of ladies that had suddenly appeared in their apartment.

'What the hell, Janey! I thought I heard you say we were getting invaded!’

'Not like that, I meant them.’

'Darcy, if you can finish drying off and find a robe, Alyssa can do Jane’s hair before starting with yours. Jane, come take a seat.’

'Yes, Ms Potts.’

'I told you, it’s just Pepper. Now, Jane, JARVIS said something about a red dress? And you look lovely, let Alyssa work her magic on your hair and you’ll look divine. Champagne?’

'Oh, yes, please. And yes, JARVIS said he could print something off?’

'JARVIS, what design were you thinking?’

_'Would the one with the petals do, Ms Potts?’_

'Yes, that would be perfect, send it down as soon as you can.’

_'Right away, Ms Potts.’_

Jane relaxed back in the chair, discussing some ideas with Doctor Cho while Ms Hill and Ms Romanoff discussed holsters they could hide under their dresses and Ms Potts…Pepper flicked through a display of hairstyles, discussing what they should do with Darcy’s hair.


	2. Ducklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is bored at the gala.

Okay, she seriously did not know how in the hell she let Jane convince her to come along to this thing.

I mean, yes, okay Jane was technically the boss lady but it only took about half an hour of listening to all the science types jerk each other off in ridiculously long-winded speeches before Darcy was donezo.  
Jane and Doctor Cho had long since disappeared into some kinda discussion about what kind of healing capabilities Asgard had that devolved into discussing how thick Thor’s thighs actually were. Nat had gone all ninja immediately after getting to the party (how in the hell a hot redhead in an emerald green dress managed to disappear in a sea of tuxedos was baffling and majorly impressive). She who was the Goddess of all things organized, Ms Pepper, was busy looking amused while surrounded by some boring looking business men. Darcy made a beeline for Maria as soon as she saw her sitting at the bar.

Maybe a shot would take the edge off of the air of snooty superiority that was oozing from most of the room. She should have had J make the dress a little lower cut, at least then she could have used her boobs to distract the jerks long enough to get away.

BUT…she had an amazing dress, it was super cool looking and it felt like wearing clouds or at least what she imagined clouds would feel like. Whatever they printed the stuff out of, it was really soft and super bright and pretty.   
Her Majesty, the perfect Ms Pepper, was amaze-balls and Alyssa was as great as touted. Jane had this gorgeous updo that was fit for an Asgardian queen and fairy-like sparkly makeup that softened the look of her very straight sharp looking LBD.  
In contrast, the soft fluffiness of her dress was set off by the bitchin braid mohawk she was rocking. Alyssa swapped out Darcy’s usual red lip for a black gloss to match the crazy sandals that were delivered to the apartment while they were getting ready. She kinda felt like a deadly flower petal or something.

‘Hill, please share booze.’

'It’s an open bar, drink to your heart’s content, god knows I need to. Did any of that make any sense to you?’

A smooth voice piped up while Darcy was distracted with ordering and the gruff one that followed sent shivers down her spine.

'There were a couple words in there that I understood, luckily Bruce was kind enough to explain it to us grunts.’

'Yeah, so what I gathered is that Doctor Cho has this crazy egg that can accelerate healing or something. They had to come up with SOMETHING because some big idiot keeps throwing himself into trouble. You’d think with a shield, you’d get hit less.’

Darcy knocked back a shot of straight vodka before getting something to sip, eyes drifting to the two super hunks sitting on the other side of Hill that Darcy hadn’t noticed in her desperation to get to the bar.

She mayyyybe had been crushing on the sexy soldiers for a while now…like forever…kinda…sorta and now that she actually got to like be close to them and stuff, they were on her mind most the time. Okay, ALL the time.

There was just something about them. I mean, there was the whole superhero/super soldier thing, but it was more than that. She more than once got distracted wondering if Steve’s lower lip was as bite-able as it looked and if Bucky would go all crazy-assassin if she yanked him down by his hair and planted one on him. Turning away slightly and fanning her face, getting another shot and slamming it back with a lil gasp.

'Whoa, there lil mama. That was just the first round of speeches, there’s another set after food.’

'Clintttt, can we go find like some real food or something? Pâté isn’t really up my alley.’

She didn’t know where Sam was but ever since she beat them at pool the last time they were at the Tower, Clint and Sam were her bros now and she’d much rather be having wings and pizza with them then be here, bored out of her gourd except for the crazy daydreams she was having about the two she was most definitely not staring at. They did cut one hellllll of a fine image in their suits, though.

Their crazy little band was like the odd duckling out surrounded by all the boring tuxes and overly serious black dresses.  
Jane’s dress was black but she totally made it work and not look so boring. Pepper was a vision in a lavender sheath. Nat (wherever the hell she’d gotten to) looked as pretty as a stained glass window - all jewel tones. Helen had this lighter green dress with little leaves stitched all over it that made Darcy think of springtime. Maria was wearing a super dark navy halter dress that Darcy was pretty sure was concealing at least one gun, if not more from her conversations earlier. And her own wonderful made just for her, petal creation.  
The guys were just as hubba hubba. Clint had a very military looking outfit, all brass buttons and stiff lapels except for it was a really dark purple and didn’t have any sleeves to hide those guns. Tony was off by the stage and he had a tux on but it had this gold edging and his tie was the same maroon as one of his suits. Even Bruce had this kinda sexy-professor look going with his glasses and brown tapestry-like jacket with leather patches on the elbows. And then there was them…Bucky was wearing this velvet tux and she just wanted to rub all over it. Steve was wearing this Captain America blue suit, not a tux, and how in the hell did they even make anything for his Dorito shape, much less something that looked that good?

'There’s some sandwich stuff for the brunch thingy tomorrow in the kitchen, should we go sneak in and get some?’

'Oh god yes, let’s go.’

Clint took her hand and started dragging her off when they heard the chairs scrape behind them.

'Wait up, we’re coming too.’

And just like that one Captain Sexy Pants and Winter Super Smolder were trailing behind them and she couldn’t stop the little flush on her stupid translucent ghost skin and judging by the smirk and twinkle in Clint’s eye, he’d noticed her reaction.

Damn, she was in trouble.


	3. Sandwich Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sandwiches left.

_‘Captain Rogers, is this really necessary?’_  
  
'Just give us a head start JARVIS?’  
  
_'Yes, Sir, blocking main ventilation momentarily. I estimate you have about 45 seconds before Mr Barnes and Mr Barton figure out a workaround.’_  
  
'Thanks, J!’  
  
They could hear a loud, 'What the hell?’ and Darcy started laughing before letting out a little yip when suddenly she was picked up with like zero effort and they were running faster then she had ever moved, well, he was running.  
Steve was carrying her bridal style, sprinting through the mostly empty office hallways, the two paper towel wrapped sandwiches on her lap.  
  
She wasn’t quite sure how the hell she was lucky enough to end up in Captain Studmuffin’s arms but here she was and boy, did he smell good.  
Darcy gasped, squashing the sandwiches between them as she flung her arms around Steve’s neck when he stumbled, bouncing off the wall.  
  
'Darcy. That. Is. Very. Distracting.’  
  
'What?’  
  
He ducked down the next hall, setting her down before yanking her into one of the dark offices. Eyes going wide when she realised whose office they were in. Blinking up at him, feeling ridiculous holding the two sandwiches as she hissed at him, trying to stay quiet.  
  
'Steeeeeevvve, what the hell are we doing in Hill’s office?’  
  
'Her office was the closest and I couldn’t keep running with your breath tickling my ear.’  
  
She could feel the flush from the roots of her hair to her ample chest, ducking her head a little, trying to be all cool about it.  
  
'Sorry, you smell good dude.’  
  
'No need to apologize besides it’ll be easier to kiss you when we’re not in motion.’  
  
'I…wat?’  
  
'Permission to kiss you, ma'am?’  
  
She stared as he leant over her, so bloody freakin’ tall and broad and she was able to see the way the tips of his ears and cheeks turned red by the glow of the computer monitor, waiting for her answer.  
  
'Hell, yes!’  
  
Steve snorted and pressed a soft closed mouth kiss on her lips and yes, yes his lower lip would totally be perfect for biting but he pulled away before she could contemplate nipping it while her brain proceeded to turn to mush. Blinking at him stupidly, realising she was still holding the sandwiches and he was stumbling over his words and oh holy god why was bashful Captain America even hotter?  
  
'So, uhhh…what would you say to a date Friday?’  
  
'You? Me? A date?’  
  
Her brain was still running at like a quarter speed but she couldn’t help but grin and nod. She was about to say something else but what came out was a scream as all of a sudden Clint and Bucky dropped out of the fucking ceiling. Clint grabbed one of the sandwiches and started making a break for it, Steve moving to go after him but not able to climb into the vents with the practised ease Clint did.  
While Steve was distracted, Bucky flashed her a smile that had her knees going weak and other parts of her clenching with anticipation of the mischief that grin promised. Waving the remaining sandwich bye at Steve as she found herself slung over Bucky’s shoulder, once again running, his cool metal hand on her bare leg and other hand bracing her hip.  
  
'Hang on, doll, you’re going for a ride.’  
  
Yeah.  
  
There was no way in hell it should be legal for someone to be that hot.


	4. Say Cheese!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a hold of Darcy.

He wasn’t quite sure why he agreed to go with Steve to the gala but he was damn happy he did when she walked up.  
She was wearing some crazy get up but the red and the black stood out against her pale skin and made her pretty blue eyes pop.  
Bucky frowned when Clint showed up and Darcy made to leave, smacking Steve’s shoulder and standing.  
  
‘Wait up, we’re coming too.’  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow but hopped up obligingly, following behind Clint and Darcy as they weaved their way to the kitchen doors.  
  
The kitchen was jammed packed and busy as can be, one of the workers turning to yell at them to get out when he realised who they were, Darcy stepping forward and sweet talking the man into showing them where the sandwiches were.  
He left them in a corner with a platter of sandwiches and assurances that if anyone said anything that they could speak to Captain America about it.  
  
'And why would they speak to me about it?’  
  
'Dude, because you’re Captain America you can just give them puppy dog eyes and say you were hungry and don’t think I haven’t seen you scarf three of those down already Steven.’  
  
Stevie boy’s eyes went wide, pausing with a sandwich halfway to his mouth and he flushed, ducking his head a little and looking contrite. Bucky was pretty sure no one had talked to him like that since the last time their Ma’s had boxed his ears for trying to take a second serving of Christmas dinner, even as a little guy Steve could pack away the food if he put his mind to it.  
He sat there and started eating his own third sandwich, watching Darcy and Clint trade sandwich toppings. He still wasn’t completely comfortable around everyone since returning from Wakanda but birdbrain #1 wasn’t so bad and Darcy…she was one hell of a woman and she’d made him feel normal when everyone else treated him with kid gloves. Hell, the first time they were introduced she asked to arm wrestle and proceeded to try to get one of Tony’s gauntlets.  
  
He’d been hoping to spend a little bit more time with her while they were in town for the gala, he’d never expected to be chasing her through the vents with Barton.  
  
They were getting down to the last couple sandwiches, everyone trying to grab for them but Darcy wrapped them both up in some paper towels, a little glint in her eye that she got when she was thinking up some crazy scheme.  
  
'Okay, two sandwiches left, whoever catches me first can have them…BUT I get a three-minute head start, deal?’  
  
Before anyone could answer, Darcy was running off with a cackle and the three of them sat there dumbfounded before Clint started looking at his watch and at the three-minute mark they were off. Steve being enhanced and familiar with the building took off like a shot. He wasn’t so familiar, so he trailed after Barton and in the tight quarters of the ventilation shaft came to an agreement that they would split the sandwiches.  
Steve had caught up with Darcy at some point but they were hot on their trail when all of a sudden one of the sections closed, blocking their way forward.  
  
'What the hell?’  
  
Barton turned and darted down a different section when their comms pinged softly.  
  
_'My apologies, Captain Rogers asked for a headstart, if you take a left at the next intersection and continue down, you can find the Captain hiding in Ms Hill’s office.’_  
  
He would have sworn that the AI sounded miffed but he wasn’t surprised, that lil shit had always fought dirty. They got to the office in no time and were about to drop down when Bucky grabbed Clint’s shoulder, listening a little bit closer. At Clint’s raised eyebrow, Bucky made a kissy face and pointed down and the archer had to cover his mouth to stifle the chuckle. He’d let Steve get his kiss in, he knew Stevie had been making eyes at the little brunette, as well but damned if he was gonna sit by after that.  
  
When he heard Steve ask her on a date, he motioned Clint forward and they dropped down, Clint was able to make off with one of the sandwiches and Bucky did the first thing that came to mind and slung Darcy over his shoulder. They were out the door running, hanging onto her leg and hip so he didn’t accidentally fling her.  
  
'Hang on, doll, you’re going for a ride.’  
  
He could hear Steve struggling with the vent and took that time to get as far ahead as he could, ducking down random corridors when he noticed the track lighting on the ground guiding him. JARVIS wasn’t bad for one of those robot overlords that they used to read about in the comics. Who knew little Stevie Rogers would become one of them superheroes he used to enjoy reading about so much. When Thor had told them that elves were real, Steve threw that in his face for a week.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure where they were at this point but he realised JARVIS had started guiding them back towards the living quarters and once he recognized the area he booked it for the common room. Darcy was giggling breathlessly as he plunked her down on the kitchen counter and she looked so sweet, he raised an eyebrow and when her eyes drifted to his mouth, leant in and pressed a quick kiss on her, hearing Steve coming down the hall.  
  
'If Stevie gets to take ya out Friday, can I take you out Saturday?’  
  
Darcy looked surprised but grinned and Steve came running around the corner, rolling his eyes. Clint wandering in a few minutes later, polishing off his sandwich. Steve looked miffed, so he split the last sandwich with him. Slinging an arm around the other man’s shoulders as Darcy poked about in the fridge for something, suddenly craving something sweet.  
  
'Darcy, is there any more of that cake left?’  
  
'No, I think Sam finished it off.’  
  
'Cake, did I hear someone ask for cake?’  
  
Tony came wandering in and Darcy squealed and descended on the man, taking the platter covered with a variety of little cakes from him. Pepper wandering in behind him, throwing her heels across the room.  
  
'If I had to listen to Secretary Ross for one more minute I would have given DUM-E a fire extinguisher and told him to go to town. Darcy Lynn Lewis, you better leave one of those pieces of Dark Forest Chocolate for me.’  
  
'Yes, ma'am!’  
  
Darcy immediately set one aside because woe to anyone who came between Ms Potts and her chocolate. Of everyone he’d met since moving to the tower, Pepper Potts scared him a hell of a lot more than most the handlers he’d had. She wasn’t cruel like they were but she was a thousand times more efficient.  
  
'Hey, I want a picture before everyone changes, get together!’  
  
'You get in this too Boobs Mcgee, JARVIS, can you get a group shot?’  
  
_'Yes, Sir.’_  
  
'Hey, J, send that to my phone please?’  
  
_'Yes, Ms Lewis.’_


	5. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi has a secret.

‘Darcy quit moping about.’  
  
'Meh. I let you mope over Thor. I had a date with not one but TWO super sexy super soldiers and then they cancelled.’  
  
'They didn’t cancel, they got called away on a mission. If you end up dating one of them, you’re going to have to get used to that.’  
  
Darcy winced at the hint of anger in Jane’s tone. Thor hadn’t been back in a few months, despite previous assurances that he would be there more, feeling bad for being snarky.  
  
'Sorry, sorry but like what if that was my one and only chance to see the two sexiest centennials in existence naked?’  
  
'If they don’t reschedule, just tell me and I’ll borrow your taser. Now, Stark wants to talk to me about something and Bruce would like me to come to the lab after that, didn’t you want to try to see your Gigi while we’re in town?’  
  
'Yeah, okay you go do science nerd stuff and I’ll go see Gigi Lorraine. Hey, J, is there any way I can get a ride there? Last time I tried taking the subway that Hydra asshole tried to drag me off.’  
  
 _'Yes, Ms Lewis. I can have a car prepared for you, when would you like to leave?’_  
  
'No time like the present. I just need to grab my stuff.’  
  
 _'Very well, a driver shall be waiting for you downstairs in ten minutes. I shall also call the nurse and inform them of your pending arrival.’_  
  
Jane waved her hand as she started looking down at some papers and Darcy rolled her eyes, taking that as her dismissal. It only took a moment to grab her hat, coat, and purse and then she was off to see her great-grandma, Lorraine.  
  
Gigi was one hell of a woman, like seriously amazing. She was everything reality stars nowadays wanted to be. Beautiful, well-off, she’d had six children with four different men, three of whom she’d married and outlived. They never knew who her first lover was, all GiGi ever told anyone was that he was one of the men she’d met during her time in London for WWII and that scandalous union resulted in Darcy’s Bubbe. Even with an illegitimate child out of wedlock, Lorraine was beautiful enough and rich enough to draw her first husband.  
Darcy seriously tried to live up to the zero fucks given, take no prisoners, have fun and look beautiful doing it attitude that GiGi taught all her daughters. Hell, if it wasn’t for the fact that she’d slowed down a bit in the last couple years, Darcy would have happily taken her to the gala too but now that she was 96 she wasn’t as spry as she once was, though she would never admit it. She’d outlived all of her husbands and sadly all of her children and some of her grandchildren. Darcy tried to visit every time she was in New York, relishing in the fact that Gigi said she liked her best because she was sassy.  
  
Gigi was resting when she got there so Darcy set about cheering up the room - some fresh flowers, her favourite gossip magazines, and a 1000 piece puzzle of a shirtless Johnny Storm that the nurse said Gigi would love to work on with her neighbour. After a little bit, Gigi stirred but it must have been a rough day, her eyes unfocused, staring out the window as Darcy told her about all the latest crazy happenings.  
  
'Oh, man Gigi you would have had so much fun at the party. The party was boring but after was okay. I’ll have to see if I can get a shirtless pic of Clint for you…Hawkeye, I think you’d like him. Oh, I got a picture from last night, do you want to see? Look, Gigi, there’s Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes? Do you remember them? Don’t they look amazing?’  
  
Darcy sighed wistfully, holding her phone out so Gigi could see the picture that JARVIS had taken, a frail hand wrapping around hers, the smile on her face making Darcy want to squeal in happiness. It had been a little while since she’d last seen Gigi so animated.  
  
'He was quite good in the sack if I remember correctly.’  
  
Darcy’s brain went full stop and by the time it caught back up to reality, Gigi was sound asleep, looking down at the phone…unnamed lover, WWII, London…OH HOLY SHIT, NO WAY.  
  
Her first thought was Bucky because he always seemed like the smooth one but she knew Steve was so not as innocent as he tried to play off, especially around Tony but she’d walked past the kitchen the one day when he’d stubbed his toe and she was proud of the colorful string of profanity that made it’s way past those perfect lips that she should totally not be thinking of right now…damn. Not to mention the fact that Bucky had more than once let slip how Stevie had fun entertaining some of the dancers he’d worked with before once again getting smitten with the amazing Ms Carter.  
Pinching her brow and tapping her Stark phone (that Tony had generously provided after he saw the pitiful flip phone she’d been using before. After hearing what SHIELD did in New Mexico, Tony was determined to keep Janey current with all the best tech just to piss Coulson off).  
  
'Hey, J, is the driver still near? I’m ready to leave.’  
  
 _'Yes, Ms Lewis. He is still downstairs awaiting you.’_  
  
They drove back to the Tower in silence and Darcy hoped that they could be out of the city before the team got back for as long as it took her to digest and determine what to do with this new tidbit of information, relieved when she saw Jane was back at the apartment when she got in.  
  
'Okay, soooo are we still leaving on Sunday, boss lady? Want to bump that up to tonight or tomorrow? I’m already tired of the city…’  
  
'Leaving? Oh, we’re not leaving, we’re moving back here for the time being.’  
  
'I’ll start packi…wait, what?’  
  
'MOOOVING BACK. Tony made me an offer and I caved because he promised he would fund that trip to Siberia so I could study the effect of the electromagnetic fluctuations and the bridge, you know the results we got from Greenland were promising and I need a wider sampling. But before we do that, he’d like me to help Bruce with some calculations and then…’  
  
Darcy zoned out as Janey continued to babble on about cosmic radiation and scanners or something or another, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do.  
  
All she knew was she was going to have to find out somehow if she had a super soldier great grandaddy and tried really hard not to feel all weirded out that she’d possibly kissed him.


	6. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty today, brain is trying to explode.

‘Wait, wait, wait…you’re telling me one of them might be your great-grandfather? Didn’t you kiss both of them?’  
  
'Uggggghhhhhh, yes, Clint. I kissed both of them but that was before I found out one of them got busy with GiGi Lorraine. Why do you think I’ve been running away from them for the last three weeks?’  
  
She threw a pillow at him as he started laughing so hard that he fell off of the back of the couch, sighing and flopping down on the couch, waving her arms dramatically.  
  
'And I’m no closer to finding out if it’s one of them short of asking them to do a DNA test. Neither of them mentioned recognizing GiGi the one time I showed them a picture. I can’t ask GiGi cause she’s been sick and the nurse wants her to rest. J-man could do it but he needs consent to access their medical information unless you can figure out a way around his security systems, I’m this close but not quite there yet.’  
  
Clint smirked and grabbed a soda before he perched himself back up on the arm of the couch, looking down at Darcy and sighing at the miserable little face she gave him.  
He knew she’d liked the guys, hell, he had a bet with Nat on which one of them would be the first to hop in bed with her AND who would be first to propose but this did throw a kink in things.  
  
'Okay, well then we figure out how to get their consent without them paying attention but Nat would probably be better at that then I would.’  
  
'I don’t know where she is, she keeps disappearing lately.’  
  
'Sorry, I have been trying to keep a low profile.’  
  
'JESUS CHRIST, Nat, how do you do that? Give me a freakin’ heart attack.’  
  
Clint smirked as she wandered into the common room and moved Darcy’s feet to take a seat on the couch, arching an eyebrow at his friend. He’d noticed she’d been acting a bit off since the gala but also knew that Nat wouldn’t say anything until she was good and ready. Nat just shrugged a little, apparently still not ready to talk.  
  
'The best way to get a definitive result would be a blood sample from them and from your GiGi. You’re a couple generations removed and we don’t have anyone in between that we can check, so you need the clearest result. As for consent, you don’t have to worry about that, I have a way of getting that. It is something that I have been meaning to discuss with them for a while. You need to see if you can get a sample from Lorraine.’  
  
'Okayyyyy…I’m not going to ask why. I guess I’ll see if I can visit GiGi tomorrow, see if she is doing any better. Are YOU okay?’  
  
Nat just flopped over onto Darcy and the little brunette gave her a big hug, Nat’s head turning with a little grin.  
  
'We’re about to have incoming…Bucky, Sam, stop fighting you’re giving Steve a headache.’  
  
'How does she do that, I mean really.’  
  
Clint laughed at the look on Sam’s face as they rounded the corner and both Steve and Bucky’s eyes immediately landed on where Nat was flopped on Darcy. Darcy flushing and extracting herself rapidly.  
  
'I need to go check on the science nerds and make sure they ate. Text me and tell me how things go, Nat?’  
  
And just like that Darcy was running out the door, leaving the guys looking confused.  
  
'How what goes? And do you know if we did something to upset Darcy, I feel like she’s avoiding us for some reason…’  
  
'I’ll explain it to you when you’re older.’  
  
And then Nat was running off, leaving the four of them standing there confused as to what was going on. At least he knew what was up with Darcy, now Clint just needed to figure out what the hell was going on with Nat.  
  
'Sam, ready to try your luck at darts again?’  
  
'Fuck you, Barton. Some kinda sorcery, I swear to God…’  
  
The pillow smacked him in the face and he dropped his soda on to the floor, earning Sam a patented 'Steve Rogers is disappointed in you’ stare.  
  
'Awww soda, no.’


	7. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is blindsided by new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Jeebus, I was smacked by the angst train tonight, I am so sorry. Things will get cheery and happy once again in a bit but…yeah…I’m sorry. The timeline is soooo out of whack from the MCU and heavily mixed with bits of the comics, so yeah. Winter Soldier, AoU, and Homecoming events are all way closer together in time and all kinds of out of order with not much Civil War.

‘Wait, what?’  
  
'There may be little Bucky’s and Steve’s out there. There also may be little Nat’s. In a manner of speaking…’  
  
Steve blinked a few times then opened his mouth, then closed it and took a seat on the bench press he had been using. Bucky was scrubbing a hand over his face and shaking his head before speaking up.  
  
'How?’  
  
'I received a report about a month ago that мой маленький паук…that Peter…’  
  
Nat sighed and suddenly looked incredibly tired, taking a seat on the floor of the training room and starting over.  
  
'On the mission where Richard and Mary Parker rescued Logan, they had an encounter with Baron Stucker. Mary was briefly captured and tortured…after the mission is when they found out she was pregnant. The report stated he had samples from you two, samples and…eggs from me, along with samples from Logan, and the Red Skull…he was trying to combine our DNA to make a perfect being. Initial reports said that he failed…however, I got the reports from a raided lab of one Doctor Octavius. He is still fixated on Peter. After reading the reports from Strucker…he believes Peter may have been either implanted or that Mary was injected with a sample. There was no report of the combination serum being effective but Octavius theorized that perhaps the only reason Peter was able to survive the spider bite was because it WAS effective. There was also reports that Strucker was looking for any potential offspring of you two or Logan for further experimentation, no further details at this time as to whether he found anything but he did find the offspring of another powered being, which is our next mission. Strucker has been torturing and experimenting on offspring of Magneto. We’re to rescue the children - twins, teenagers now, neutralize Strucker and assess. Xavier is sending two of the X-men to tag along, in case the twins powers are more than we can handle, especially if they have been twisted by Strucker. We also all need to give samples, so that JARVIS can determine if Peter…if he is part of us and anyone else that we may suspect of being yours. If we cannot get Strucker and he finds anyone that might be descended from a super soldier or another powered being, then this cycle might start all over again.’  
  
Nat went silent and pulled her knees to her chest and looked more vulnerable then Steve had ever seen her. Pinching the bridge of his nose as Bucky sunk to the floor and scooped Natasha onto his lap. They were mumbling to each other in Russian and he let them be, walking to the set of windows, looking down at the bustling street.  
  
Could Peter really be…could he possibly have children out there? He thought that he’d always been careful and then he thought that that would never be something that he could ever have.  
They’d been monitoring Peter for a little while now, reaching out to May when the Spider-Man started making waves, Natasha even went and met with the young man and began to bond and now this?  
  
'Okay. Let’s get the samples in for JARVIS to analyze before we leave. I’ll speak with May if you two would start on a plan for taking Strucker out. Once we have an idea then we can give the call to assemble. Who knows about this besides you?’  
  
'This comes down directly from Director Coulson.’  
  
'Director…Director Coulson? Phil is alive? Who knew about that??’  
  
'He has been for a while. Fury left him in charge and Coulson is working to get SHIELD back on track after everything that went down with Pierce and HYDRA. Me. Hill. I think Clint suspects. I don’t know about Stark, I wouldn’t put it past him to have found out. ’  
  
'How long have you known?’  
  
Steve turned around to glare at her and Nat gave him a look, clenching his fists and resisting the urge to punch the nearest object, turning back to the window. He saw a flash of a red-orange coat before it disappeared into one of the cars, there was only one person he knew of that went in and out of the tower that had a bright red-orange coat like that. He wished he knew what they had done wrong or what was going on with Darcy.  
  
Sighing and shoving the thought away.  
  
Priorities.  
  
'JARVIS, get me May Parker on the line so we can explain why we need a sample from Peter. Nat, get me all the intel you have on Strucker, the twins, and where they are holed up. Bucky, once you have the location, map me out a perimeter and let’s start on a plan. JARVIS, while I’m talking with May, give the call to assemble. We brief the team in three hours.’  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the street again and was still standing there long after Bucky had come over and hugged his back before leaving and long after he’d had to explain to May that they may have blood ties to Peter. Returning to his room and showering, picking up the little red petal that had fallen off of Darcy’s dress and looking at it before setting it back down, suiting up.  
  
Priorities.


	8. Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is brought in for the test.

The kid was bouncing his foot a million miles an hour, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here.  
  
‘Relax, Peter. The tests aren’t so bad and you’ll be out of here in no time. I got my draw earlier, see?’  
  
She showed him where her arm was bound, hopping up on to the desk across from him. Jane and Helen were running the tests with JARVIS, she’d gone and spoke with GiGi’s nurse and got a sample (poor GiGi was still under the weather) and came back and then Nat had to drop the big bomb on her before promptly running away. She understood why they needed to leave, to hopefully rescue those poor kids but it was doing nothing for her stress levels not knowing what was going on with the people she considered family. May had gone to have some tea with Pepper, while they finished up the tests, leaving Peter in the lab.  
  
'You know my name?’  
  
'Yes, you’re Peter Parker and I uhhhh…know about the other guy.’  
  
Peter went white as a sheet and squirmed in his chair.  
  
'What…uhhh…what are you talking about? Who are you?’  
  
'Oh! I’m Darcy, I kinda hang out with these guys a lot, so I sometimes find things out that I’m not supposed to know. SHIELD hates me or did or does…ah, whatever.’  
  
'Darcy…Darcy Lewis? You’re THE Darcy Lewis?’  
  
'Uhhh…yeah? I think so?’  
  
'Is it true that you tased Thor? You’re like, internet famous, you posted the first picture of Thor. Oh my god, Ned is never going to believe me, he has the biggest crush on you. I mean…uhhh…’  
  
'What? I thought SHIELD took down that profile and picture.’  
  
'Yeah but the internet never forgets and I mean you had lots of pictures…’  
  
'Boobs, Darcy. You posted a lot of selfies.’  
  
'Oh…OH. Ummm, yeah, hi.’  
  
She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about being someone’s teenage crush, she was always the annoying one at school. Smart-ass mouth that never shut up and just a bit too nerdy, she was happy to get out of that small damn town. And apparently, this is what happened when she stopped paying attention to the internet for a bit, too busy running around the world with Jane.  
  
'You know if you had an Instagram account you’d have so many followers. People always want to know what is going on with the Avengers.’  
  
'Huh, there’s an idea. Think I could convince them to let me do that J?’  
  
_'You might be able to convince them that it would be good PR, I will brief Ms Potts and see what she thinks of the idea.’_  
  
Peter was staring at her, no longer bouncing and nervous, rolling her eyes and hopping off the desk. She drug one of the desk chairs over so she was sitting next to him, the kid looking confused. Motioning to his phone.  
  
'Might as well get proof for your friend that you were here, get a snap.’  
  
She chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulders, making some faces at the phone as Peter snapped a couple pictures.  
  
'Thank you SOOOO much, Ned is going to die. I can’t believe I got to meet you and you too Doc Foster and Doc Cho.’  
  
He bust into a spiel about DNA and how amazing it was to be working with such noted scientists and Darcy could immediately see the ladies adopting him as their little science nerd, just like she was sure Nat had as her spider baby…maybe a little bit too close to the truth though.  
  
At least they would know soon.  
  
'You like the lab, Peter? Maybe we can convince Tony to let you intern or something. I was Jane’s intern until I turned scientist wrangler AND if we can convince Pepper to let me take photos, then it would be good to have someone around that knows how to work a camera.’  
  
She could practically see the little hearts in his eyes.


	9. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets back from Sokovia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up a cliffhanger...with another cliffhanger.  
> Just because I got it done tonight, so double chapters, yay!

He couldn’t stop staring at the girl, there was something about her that just kept drawing his attention. She kept tilting her head like she was listening to conversations only she could hear, the guy with the silver hair keeping a protective arm around her.  
  
Today had his head spinning.  
  
First Aunt May let him know that she knew that he was Spider-Man and then she told him that they needed to go to Avengers Tower for some testing. Then there was a super awkward conversation with Nat about why they needed the testing. It was cool when she started coming around after he met Mr Stark and she helped him learn how to fight better but he never thought…could he really be some kind of experiment, a child of some of the greatest legends and one of the worst villains?  
  
‘You may be…does that make you bad? Are we bad because of who we came from?’  
  
Peter blinked as the red-headed girl walked over to him, the other guy frowning, trying to figure out…  
  
'Wait, did you just read my mind?’  
  
'You…you think so loud you might as well be saying the words. Do not worry Peter Parker. Your secret is safe with us.’  
  
'Who are you?’  
  
'I am Wanda, this is my brother Pietro.’  
  
He held up a hand, trying to listen when he heard the yell coming from the other room.  
  
'They are arguing about us and you.’  
  
He looked back at the fear in her voice, frowning as her brother wrapped her up again, mumbling something in a language he didn’t understand.  
  
He had no clue what the heck was going on and he just wanted some answers. After they got the samples from him and started the tests, Ms Darcy showed him around the Tower, it was amazing. Then Ms Potts invited them to dinner and they were just about to leave for the night when Mr Stark came bursting through the door, Captain America stomping behind him, yelling at each other.  
  
Everyone was standing around while they yelled when Ms Potts suggested that the kids go to a different room, then he got stuck with these two and he didn’t know what their deal was and was about to ask a question when the door opened and Captain Rogers was standing there. He was still kinda red in the face but his voice was steady.  
  
'Peter, Wanda, Pietro…I apologize for that, would you please join us out here?’  
  
He went out and moved to stand next to Aunt May who looked visibly shaken, frowning at the room wondering what they had said that had upset her so much. Watching as Wanda and Pietro took a seat on one of the couches, huddled away from everyone slightly.  
  
_'Before we discuss those arrangements I would like to inform you that both Ms Lewis and Mr Parker’s sequencing are complete.’_  
  
'Wait, Darcy…why did Darcy…’  
  
Mr Barnes spoke up and then stopped all of a sudden, eyebrows arched high.  
  
'This is about the picture you showed us, isn’t it?’  
  
Darcy just waved a hand at Captain Rogers and looked about how he felt, motioning at the ceiling.  
  
'Just get on with it J, please tell us. Are you okay Pete?’  
  
He gave a jerky nod and felt Aunt May’s hand slide into his, gripping tight, solid and there for him like she always was.  
  
_'Mr Parker is showing matches for both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. Maternally, it is a match for Ms Romanoff. Results point towards Mary Parker being inseminated during her captivity.’_  
  
Peter’s knees went weak and he took a seat next to Aunt May, staring at the floor trying to absorb it all. He finds out his parents were some kind of crazy agents and now that they weren’t really his parents at all, that he was the result of some kind of crazy experiment and his mother was Black Widow. He just didn’t…how…  
  
_'Ms Lewis is not at a match for either gentlemen, however, results do indicate there is a match in the system.’_  
  
'WHAT?’


	10. Genetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get another part up later tonight as I might not be able to get much writing time in in the next few days.

_‘Sir, perhaps you’d like to say hello to your great-grand niece?’_  
  
'Holy crap, Tony Stark is my great-grand uncle? GiGi got it on with Howard Stark??’  
  
'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I am so not old enough to be anyone’s great-grand anything…JARVIS, are you sure about this?’  
  
 _'Results display at least a 12% match, which would be indicative of that level of relation. Furthermore, there is record of a home purchased in upstate New York not long after Howard’s return to the states that was registered under one Miss Lorraine Adler.’_  
  
Tony looked the little brunette up and down, it wasn’t the first time he’d learned about Howard’s indiscretions but this was the first time he’d come face to face with the reality of it.  
  
'Is sass genetic, you think?’  
  
 _'I would imagine so, given the current examples, however you’ve managed to imbue me with the capability quite well, so perhaps it is environmental. Now, Sir, may we get back to the previous discussion. We currently have another member of the X-Men inbound and they wish to discuss the twins.’_  
  
Tony briefly wondered how much of his own sass actually came from the flesh and blood Jarvis.  
  
He turned to look at the two who had been abnormally quiet. They were sitting there on the couch, still and quiet, like maybe if they were unobtrusive enough no one would notice them. He recognized that fear all too well, remembering the rough times when Howard drank too much. Sighing and rubbing a hand over his goatee, taking a seat on the opposite couch as Steve strode over to them, crouching so he didn’t cut such an imposing figure. From the way he was acting, it looked like the Star-Spangled man knew a bit about that feeling, as well, trying to remind himself that Steve wasn’t always so big.  
  
Tony’s eyes drifted over to Peter. Poor kid looked wrecked, face in his hands with his Aunt May hugging his side. He’d never imagined things would turn out this way when he first started looking into the Spider-Man, eyes shifting to Natasha, who was actually so still he’d almost forgotten she was in the room. For once the super-spy was not perfectly composed and the pained look in her eyes made him actually feel kinda bad for her, despite her being a liar.  
  
'Wanda, Pietro…the X-Men in the other room, Aurora and Northstar, would like to take you back with them to Xavier’s School for the Gifted…what do you think about that?’  
  
'No, no…please…I do not…’  
  
 _'Sir, the third X-Man has arrived and they are requesting to come in.’_  
  
'Fine, let them come in but we’re not done hearing Ms Maximoff’s concerns.’  
  
'No, no, no! Her mind is too loud, noooo!’  
  
'Wanda, Wanda! Are you okay, what do we need to do?’  
  
Cap jumped up and tried to see what he could do for Wanda and Tony did the first thing that came to mind, jumping up and blocking the approaching woman. She looked startled then pained at the outburst, tensing and backing up until she ran into her fellow X-Men.  
Aunt May, Darcy, Pepper, and Bucky moved Peter, Wanda, and Pietro back into the other room. The remaining Avengers standing in front of the door like a barrier, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Frowning at the green-haired woman and motioning towards the door.  
  
'Mind telling us what the hell that was about and who you are?’  
  
'Wanda…she…she can sense thoughts. Her reports state that she has some undeveloped telepathy abilities, so currently she is limited to extreme emotions and current thoughts if she concentrates. I recently had an episode and it seems that she can sense that but that may be due to our connection. You can call me Polaris. I am the twin’s half-sister.’


	11. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality that they have been rescued hits Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I did it! Okay, it might be a few days before the next post, depends on how busy I am with work the next few days. I also think I might wrap this part of the story up soon but I’m having fun with it, so I might continue it as a series.

‘Are you okay or do you need to be isolated?’  
  
She edged closer to Peter as Pietro and the man, Bucky, scowled at each other. She understood why Mr Barnes had asked but Pietro was being overprotective, finally reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'It’s fine. I…I was having a hard time with the one…our sister. Her thoughts are so loud, so chaotic. It’s like explosions in my mind and the other one, Aurora…she is not the only voice in her head. They…they are too loud for me. I hear your worry and your thoughts too but it is softer, not a raging scream.’  
  
Wanda flushed and ducked her head when the guys stared at her like she’d grown three heads and Pietro scowled. Ms Darcy immediately came over and wrapped her in a warm hug and she could not remember the last time she had felt so…cared for. This woman who did not know them was more compassionate than anyone they had met for years.  
  
'You do not have to go anywhere you don’t want to, I don’t care what those guys say…’  
  
'Darcy…’  
  
'No, Pepper. I am not letting them go anywhere where they feel uncomfortable. I’ll figure something out.’  
  
'If they cannot stay here, then they will stay with us.’  
  
'May…’  
  
'Ms Potts?’  
  
The lady, Ms Potts waved a hand at Mr Barnes and everyone went silent. Even without abilities, this woman had power.  
  
'If you would allow me to finish, I am not going to allow Anthony OR Steven to let them go if they are uncomfortable and with everything that has come to light,  _I_ would feel much more comfortable if you all stayed at the Tower for the time being, that includes you May and Peter. JARVIS?’  
  
_'Yes, Ms Potts?’_  
  
'Can you please get the two apartments next to Darcy and Clint’s ready? There’s not a lot there right now but we can order anything that you need and have it delivered.’  
  
'We can’t possibly impose…’  
'But what about school?’  
  
'May, Peter, I understand it is a great inconvenience and we’ll have to figure some things out this evening but please. I understand Jane would like to discuss some other tests with Peter just to see what else they can find out and I’m sure we can figure out a tutor or something for the three of you. Darcy can teach you all about life in the Tower in the mean time.’  
  
'I…yeah, sure!’  
  
'Now, if you could excuse us just a moment…Peter, Wanda, Pietro. I would like to speak with everyone for a moment. May, Bucky, Darcy…’  
  
They stepped out and Wanda let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, sinking down onto the chair. She knew they would help and the relief flooded over her looking down at her shaking hands, jumping when she felt the hand on her arm.  
  
'Are you okay?’  
  
'Don’t touch my sister!’  
'Pietro, no!’  
  
Blinking when Pietro went to smack Peter’s hand away but instead his hand was grabbed by the other boy’s. Everyone looked surprised and Pietro tried to smack him a few more times with Peter blocking each attempt. Her brother pausing and looking at Peter with a little more respect.  
  
'How are you doing that?’  
  
'How are you moving that fast?’  
  
Peter turned to her curiously and Wanda flushed, motioning to the coffee table and making the little coasters dance around each other.  
  
'Whoa, how do you do that?’  
  
'I…I can feel their energy…I can feel the energy of most things. I do not know how to explain it.’  
  
'It’s magic, she has magic and I am a speedster. That is why they took us. Be glad they never took you.’  
  
'Magic? But how does it work, I mean most everything has a scientific explanation, I got my powers from a spider bite and apparently I’m…oh god…I’m Nat’s son…and Steve…and Bucky…holy crap.’  
  
Wanda felt a surge of compassion for Peter. She and Pietro had already been through all that when they were told that the evil mutant Magneto was their father, now it was Peter’s turn to find out about himself. Reaching out and squeezing his hand gently.


	12. A Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes with Darcy and Tony to visit GiGi.

Steve chuckled and flushed a bit as he, Darcy, and Tony sat around the bed as GiGi told them about meeting Captain America for the first time.  
  
‘I didn’t recognize you from the picture Darcy showed us but boy, do I remember that kiss. It almost got me shot, heh.’  
  
'Yes, well Steven dear…if I had realized Peggy-Fucking-Carter was interested in you, I might have rethought that all, I was opportunistic, not suicidal. Hence my wonderful dalliance with Howard. You look so much like him, Anthony. That was before he’d gotten together with Maria and by the time I’d figured out I was in the family way, Howard was off looking for some big idiot that decided to crash a plane into the ocean and then by the time the war was done and everyone had gone home, he’d gotten engaged.’  
  
GiGi reached out and patted Steve’s hand fondly and it ached to remember this was the same vivacious blonde that drug him behind a bookcase and planted a good one on him.  
  
'Mr Rogers? She’s awake and asking for you.’  
  
He couldn’t help but stiffen a little, smiling faintly when Lorraine gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
'Go on then, I’ll never hear the end of it if I hog you the whole time. Come say goodbye before you leave?’  
  
'Steve, can you tell Aunt Peg I’ll be by in a little bit?’  
  
He waved a hand at Tony, stopping to press a quick kiss on the top of Darcy’s head before heading to the room just down the hall, opening the door slowly and just standing there for a moment looking at her.  
  
'Are you just going to stand there all day, Steven or are you going to come in and say hello?’  
  
'How’s my best gal?’  
  
'Tired. I can’t remember being so young, it’s hell getting old but I’m glad I got to see you. Lolly said her great-granddaughter had caught your eye and that Mr Barnes had an eye on her, as well…did you ever tell him how you felt? I would have thought that since you’d found each other again you’d finally come to your senses.’  
  
Steve blinked at Peggy before pulling up a chair and holding her hand.  
  
'Oh, Steven. Don’t give me that innocent face, you love him, you always have. Haven’t you?’  
  
'I uhhh…I guess I never really thought about it like that?’  
  
'Oh darling, we all thought that you and Bucky had been together back in the day. I’m sorry. Maybe it’s something my old mind has made up. Sometimes I can’t remember if things are a memory or something my addled brain has decided to come up with. Back to this young woman, I’d like to meet her, make sure you are good enough for her.’  
  
Peggy smirked at him and Steven felt his stomach clench painfully and it must have shown, feeling her brush a hand over his jaw softly.  
  
'You deserve to be happy. The world has changed…and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over…’  
  
'Steve?’  
  
'This must be Darcy, come in child, come in. For once Lolly wasn’t exaggerating, you are a beauty, my dear.’  
  
'Ohhh man and you’re a freakin’ legend. I am soooo honoured to meet you. You and GiGi were like my inspiration growing up, I’m sorry I never got the chance to meet you before this.’  
  
'Ha. Two of the biggest misfits of our time. Yes, well, I had to come back here and grow old with someone. We both outlived our husbands, I figured if anyone was stubborn enough to put up with me until the end, it might as well be Lolly.’  
  
'Ha, stubborn is putting it nicely. Speaking of stubborn, Steve, she’s insisting you go say goodbye. She’s tired but she says she has something to tell you before she naps and Tony would like to come say hello.’  
  
'Oh, Anthony is here? Let him come in, I have a scolding for him for not coming sooner.’  
  
She motioned Steve over and he leant in, pressing a kiss on the top of her head similar to what he had done with Darcy. Peggy’s voice low and teasing.  
  
'You best be taking that young woman out on a proper date and treating her right, you understand me, soldier?’  
  
He couldn’t help but chuckle, pressing a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
'Yes, ma'am.’  
  
'Darcy, child, can you get me a glass of water while Steven goes to say goodbye? Oh, and Steve? Tell Bucky to come say hello sometime, I have words for him.’  
  
He nodded and stepped out, passing Tony as he went back to the room. Lorraine looked tired, they’d worn her out with all the talking, moving to the side of the bed.  
  
'Ahhh, Steve, good…thank you for coming and I just had one more thing to say. You’d best treat my granddaughter right, young man. I still have my pistol somewhere and you can be damn sure Peggy made me learn how to use it. Are we clear?’  
  
'Yes, ma'am.’  
  
'Good boy.’  
  
He had to chuckle when she gave him a wink and a dismissing wave, heading over to say goodbye for Peggy before they left the women to rest.  
  
It was a few hours later when they were back at the tower when Darcy found him out on the roof, looking out over the city.  
  
'Hey, you doing okay, Cap? Did GiGi threaten your life or something?’  
  
'Yeah…yeah but I was expecting that. No, I’m just thinking about something Peggy said about thinking me and Bucky had been together.’  
  
'Oh yeah, there are whole websites dedicated to trying to prove that you two were a thing back in the day.’  
  
'I…there are? Uh…okay.’  
  
'Do you care about him?’  
  
'Yeah, I’ve always loved him…’  
  
'Yeah, but do you love him or do you  _lovvveee_  him?’  
  
'I don’t know and this is an odd conversation to be having with the woman I was going to ask on a date again now that we know you’re not mine.’  
  
'I don’t care if you have the hots for Bucky, I mean have you seen him, who doesn’t? Just let me watch and maybe film a little…Ha! Hey, have you talked with Pete yet?’  
  
They both flushed at her comment and then he sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
  
'Not about…all this, we’ve talked about his school and becoming Spider-Man. I just…I don’t know what to say.’  
  
'Just be there for him for now and yes, I would love to go on that date, how about right now before you get another call?’  
  
He flushed when Darcy grabbed his hand and drug him off. It wasn’t until after the pizza and the beer and the video games and a couple kisses that he realised she’d distracted him from getting all maudlin after the visit.  
  
How’d he end up such a lucky guy with all these amazing women in his life? His ma woulda loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghhhhhh, all the emotions. The scene in the movie where Steve went to see Peggy just hurt me sooo much and I just wanted to give him a little bit of a happier moment. Feels but hopefully good feels by the end.


	13. Quantum-thingamajig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m thinking probably just one more and this one will be wrapped up BUT I had so much fun that I am thinking I may start a new series to finish telling the stories of GiGi and Peggy and the twins and Peter. That will go up here when I get to it.

‘Okay, seriously dude. I can’t decide if that’s super scary or kinda hot.’  
  
Bucky smirked and pressed a little closer, looking over her shoulder as she mumbled about it being both, making him chuckle. He’d swung by the lab after a mission and he was still in his TAC gear, curious about the photoset Darcy was working on that Petey had taken of Tony and Steve visiting the local children’s hospital.  
  
Pepper had agreed that Darcy could start some social media accounts for Avengers PR as long as she made sure there was all the proper release paperwork for people and it had to make it past JARVIS - who was uploaded with parameters set by Pepper and Maria (no sensitive content, no location tags unless otherwise approved, etc, etc - it was enough to make his head spin).  
  
'So, doll…we haven’t had a chance to reschedule that date.’  
  
'No, we have not. What were you thinking? And have you gone to see Peggy yet? And you know, I never asked, is this like weird between you and Steve? I mean me going on dates with both of you?’  
  
'No, I’ll try to do that after I shower. I was thinking maybe a movie and we could order something, your pick. And we never really talked about it…huh, we both mentioned interest and I always just figured you’d let us know, ya know, ladies choice…’  
  
'Oh geez, would you talk to him and make sure it’s all good because if you leave it up to me then you’re both gonna be stuck with me forever because I’m greedy like that and you’re pretty.’  
  
Jane snorted and looked up from papers she was reading on the other side of the table, prompting Darcy to crumple a piece of paper and throw it at her friend. Jane just brushed it away, pointing a folder at Darcy.  
  
'Don’t you need to be heading upstairs to meet with the kiddo’s tutor?’  
  
'Awww crap, okay and I know what you’re trying to do. J, Jane is not allowed to turn on the quantum-thingamajig without Bruce, okay? At least he pretends to follow the safety procedures.’  
  
 _'Yes, Ms Lewis. I shall make sure the quantum field augmenter is not turned on without Doctor Banner or the proper safety protocols.’_  
  
'Damn it, Darcy! This is my project and I don’t need a babysitter.’  
  
'Yes, yes, you do. You evaporated one of the bots and made DUM-E have a robot panic attack. Imagine if that had been your fleshy squishy body. Now figure out how to stabilize it and MAYBE we’ll talk about you turning it on. I’ll be back after I make sure this tutor isn’t some kinda psycho, shit, I haven’t even had a chance to read their files. J, can you transfer that to my tablet? Let’s go, Buckster, you need to get showered.’  
  
He followed after Darcy as she muttered at her tablet, flicking through the files rapidly. The corner of his mouth sneaking up a bit, she was just so animated all the time and had unwittingly become the wrangler of the teenagers, as well as the scientists now.  
  
With Pepper busy running the Stark empire and much of the Avenger’s business, May finding a job helping Pepper with the charitable organizations and the rest of them often on missions, that left Darcy to look after the three teens. And considering she wasn’t that much older than all of them, she took the role in stride, Wanda and Pietro having especially latched on to Darcy.  
Darcy had moved into the apartment across the hall from Jane, staying with the twins for the time being with May and Peter taking the apartment across from Barton. Both he and Steve (and everyone really) had been trying to spend some time with all of the teens, getting to know them and trying to get over the awkwardness of interacting with Peter. How the hell are you supposed to act when you find out you have a kid via crazy Hydra experimentation? He wasn’t sure what had gone down with Nat and Peter but they’d spoken and Nat had come out looking shaken but things returned to almost normal between the two, with Nat taking on trying to teach the twins some fighting, as well.  
  
Since they were still trying to learn the extent of all their powers, Pepper was still worried about sending them to school so everyone eventually agreed that a tutor was the best route, May and Peter’s sudden move to the tower being attributed to her new job. But, that also meant having to run background and security checks and conducting interviews which had all fallen in Darcy’s lap.  
  
She was still muttering at her tablet when they reached his floor, pressing a kiss to her temple before heading to the apartment and cleaning up. He snuck into the garage, taking Stevie’s bike and heading off to see what Peg wanted to talk with him about.  
He was about to knock on the door when he heard the laughter coming from inside, hesitating a moment before tapping on the door and wandering in at the beckoning. Eyes wide as he entered and saw Lorraine sitting beside Peg. He never really got to know Lorraine besides seeing her around the base but Peg…well, she was something else. The moment he met her, he understood why Stevie had fallen head over heels.  
  
'James! Oh, James…look at you, still as devilishly handsome as ever.’  
  
'Good god, Peggy…look at that jaw, still as sexy as it was all those years ago.’  
  
Bucky felt all warm around the collar, shifting from side to side a bit as he approached the bed and pressed a kiss on Peggy’s cheek before offering one to Lorraine, as well.  
  
'Ladies, you look as lovely as ever.’  
  
'Would you look at that, even Hydra couldn’t strip the charming off this man. Now, James, do you know why I asked you to come?’  
  
'Mmmm…not really Pegs, I wanted to say hi but I get the feeling that you got a bit more to say than that…’  
  
'Damn straight I do. Are you ever going to tell Steven that you love him and have always loved him? And don’t try and deny it mister, I remember the looks you would give him.’  
  
'I…uh uh…I…’  
  
'I know it was a different time but I had thought about broaching the subject with Steven if it weren’t for the fact that we were in the middle of the war. And then the train…he was heartbroken after that…I’m so sorry for what they did to you James but you’re both still young and you should be happy.’  
  
'Can you just imagine that much handsome in one relationship? You throw my girl in there and their children will be gorgeous.’  
  
'Oh hush, Lolly. Don’t overwhelm the man but she is right, Lolly said you also had an eye on Darcy? So, what’s stopping you?’  
  
Bucky blinked, looking back at the two women, feeling completely steamrolled by the little old ladies.  
  
'Uh…I have a date with Darcy later and I mean…Stevie…he…we never. Aw, shit. He doesn’t feel that way. He was in love with you Peg and now he’s got it bad for Darcy.’  
  
'Oh, my darling boy…Steve loves you as much as you love him, he just hasn’t acknowledged it yet. Now, we have tea shortly and you should go woo our lovely girl but please James…Bucky…just ask and see? I do love Steve and I want him happy and you and Darcy, as well.’  
  
'And you, young man, I’ll tell you the same thing I told Steven. I have a gun that Peggy taught me how to use, you treat my great-granddaughter right, are we clear?’  
  
'Yes, ma'am.’  
  
He left the building in a daze and by the time he got back to the tower he was just grinning. He had a date tonight but had a quick stop to make first. Wandering into the apartment he shared with Stevie, glad to find the man in the living room. He stopped, looking over Steve’s shoulder almost the same way he had with Darcy just a few hours ago.  
  
'Hey, man…is it cool if I go on a date with Darcy? She was worried about things being weird with us.’  
  
'Why would they be weird? I figured it was ladies choice. Where have you been?’  
  
Bucky had to stifle a laugh since that was exactly the same thing he had said.  
  
'Went to visit Pegs…Lorraine was there with her. How can two little women in their 90’s make me feel so bloody terrified?’  
  
'I know…but Peggy was always that way, I think she rubbed off on Lorraine, sounds like they had an interesting friendship after it all.’  
  
'I’d like to hear more about it sometime…okay, I’m gonna go take Darcy to a movie and get some grub. Hey, Stevie? Pegs said something to me and it got me wondering…’  
  
She had to have said something to Steve, as well, judging by the not so surprised look on his face.  
  
'Oh, yeah?’  
  
Ah, why the hell not? Bucky leant over the couch and gave him a nice big smack on the lips.  
  
'How about tomorrow I take you out?’  
  
Steve was still sitting there with a stunned look on his face when he left the apartment to go see Darcy.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy feels at home in the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last one for this part of the story. Thank you to @freudensteins-monster for the wonderful idea, I had a lot of fun writing this. So much so that I’ll likely continue telling the story so we can know all about GiGi and what happens with Pete and the Twins and more fluff and stuff for my top OT3. I’ll throw that all up here when I do but probably not right away as I’ve been neglecting my other fics. Thank you :D

Darcy glanced up from the couch at the soft chuckles, flushing slightly when she saw the pair of them standing in the hallway, grinning at her.  
  
Bucky had told her about what he’d done while they were out on their date and you can bet your booty that she made sure he did right by Steve and took him out on a proper date, she also may have mentioned something very similar to Steve that he’d better do right by Bucky.  
  
Jane was passed out after a science bender the night before so while the guys were out on their date, she’d rounded up the younglings (including a couple of Pete’s friends, Ned and Michelle, the only ones who knew about his secret life) and they’d taken over the common room to introduce the twins to Harry Potter and eat every manner of junk food that their little hearts desired.  
She felt like she was going to have a food baby after having a few too many pizza rolls, smooshed between a shy Wanda and a sleeping Pietro. Ned had fallen asleep at some point, as well and Michelle and Pete were trying to see how many Oreos the could stack on his forehead, not yet realising that Wanda kept using her powers to knock the tower over.  
  
Most of the team had swung by at one point or another. Michelle got into an interesting argument with Tony about Stark Industries being built on the backs of underpaid workers, which prompted Tony to promise to discuss fair wages for everyone with Pepper and JARVIS promising to schedule the meeting. Ned had been slightly awkward around Darcy but had loosened up a bit when he realised she was a giant nerd just like them but then practically went into shock when Natasha came in and proved to be just as big of a nerd. Bruce and Peter and Wanda spent a large part of the third movie trying to figure out if they could explain the science of Wanda’s magic. Both the girls went slightly quiet when Clint wandered in shirtless after his workout and proceeded to pack away nearly as much food as the three ladies had combined.  
  
Darcy pressed a little kiss on the top of Wanda’s head before extracting herself carefully, Pietro rolling over with a snort. The three of them wandered over to the kitchen area and Darcy warmed some of the leftovers, placing a plate in front of each of them. They were lucky Tony was rich, between all the enhanced metabolisms, they went through a crap ton of food.  
  
She couldn’t stop the little yip when she found herself being yanked against Bucky, getting nuzzled a bit before Steve pulled her into a warm hug. He gave really really great hugs, he was so big and warm, she felt surrounded by caring and yup…he still smelled nice.  
Bucky smirked and tossed a pizza roll, watching it bounce off of Pete’s head when they looked over and saw Wanda, Pete, and Michelle peering at them over the back of the couch. The teens dissolved into laughter, waking the other two as another pizza roll went flying and Darcy gave Bucky the stink eye before pulling out a bag of jumbo marshmallows and bouncing one of that sexy face. Soon enough it was an all-out war, with the teens ganging up on Bucky and Steve while Darcy kept everyone supplied with marshmallows.  
  
It was a few hours later when Darcy rounded Michelle and Ned up, getting a car to take them home.  
  
‘Thank you so much for having us Ms Darcy, it was awesome to have Peter invite us to his new home.’  
  
'Well, I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you and it’s just Darcy, Ned. Okay, you guys have my number? Call or text if you need anything.’  
  
She wandered back into the common room, smiling at the sight before her. The kiddos had been booted off the couch and were flopped against each other on the giant beanbag on the floor and Darcy wandered over to wedge herself between Bucky and Steve, making a ridiculous beefcake sandwich.  
  
For having been wary at first, she was glad for having moved to the Tower now…even with all the added stress but Ned was right, this was their home and she was more than happy with their crazy superhero family.


End file.
